The Art Of Daydreaming
by Lobsters forever
Summary: In a daydream, no one can interfere or intersect your mind. Ariadne finds it the safest pathway to her largest desire; Cobb. Post Film. Ariadne/Cobb. One shot. Please Read and Review. Thank you. Rated M just in case.


_Authors Note:_

_This was just a random idea that popped into my mind, while I too, was daydreaming. _

_Match made in heaven? Probably not. But I will let you all decide. _

**The Art Of Daydreaming**

In a lucid dream state, you are specifically aware that you are dreaming.

But when you day dream, you are not particularly aware of your dream state.

Others around you may observe your state but their minds are not particualry trained to realize what your mind is processing.

This is a blessing in disguise for the Ariadne, due to the fact that now, all she can do, is day dream of _him_.

1.

She can feel his hands wrap around her small frame, exploring her flesh as he bends her over the wooden desk. His breath is swift on her neck and he is savagely kissing at her throat, his hands suddenly becoming engulfed into her hair.

The students around her don't seem to notice, or even to care. Even when she shouts his name in utter bliss as he turns her around, his hips grinding into her skirt covered legs. He lets out a small moan as she pulls her hands towards his pants, letting the zipper slide open.

"Ariadne." He groans loudly and she quickly turns to check the room, wondering if the students or even the Professor could hear them. But no one seems to care, so why should she?

His hands graze her thighs upwards, being rough with her skin as he removes her white lace underwear. He smirks at her and levels himself upon his knees, his mouth licking up her left thigh.

She places her hands onto the sides of her desk for stability; she loves it when he's rough with her. "Please, Dom." She moans as he teases her sides with his mouth, barely hitting her centre.

"Be patient." His hands run up her thighs and grab at her bottom, causing her head to fall back from her own eagerness and from the feel of his fingers teasing her.

"Ariadne..." he licks her, causing a chill to run up her spine.

"Ariadne..." he says her name again, dipping a finger into her.

"Ariadne..." his voice becomes more forceful and less thick.

_- What? _Her eyes jerk wide when she feels a tap on her shoulder.

"Here is your exam." The boy sitting in the desk beside her passes the booklet to her.

She sighs, takes out a pencil from her book bag and reads the first question.

_'What is erotic architecture?' _She lightly taps her pencil against her test booklet and stares at the clock this time. Erotic Architecture? She doesn't remember that being in the text book. Then again, it had been ages since she had even opened her book.

She had always picked up it up, placed it in front her and lifted her fingers to open it to its first pages. But he had always appeared behind her, kissing her neck and rubbing his hands over her chest. Who in hell would choose to study over something like that?

2.

Ariadne let the boiling hot water fill the bathtub all around her. She loved the feel of her body burning off the stress that she had been unfortunately living through. Her grades had decreased dramatically and she was one more fail away from being thrown out of the College.

"Is the water hot?" His voice echoed in her mind, as she let her eyes slowly drift close.

Cobb was sitting on the edge of the bathtub in nothing but a white robe. He had a small smile on his features as he placed his hand in the water, testing its temperature.

"It's perfect." Ariadne opened her eyes and glanced over at him, his hand rubbing the length of her leg.

"Can I join you?" his voice asks in a rough tone as he removes his robe from his body.

She nods absentmindedly, enjoying the view as he brings himself into the bathtub in front of her.

"What are you doing here?" She asks as he closes the running water, relaxing into the tub.

"I thought that maybe you missed me." He whispered the phrase to her, taking one of her feet in his hands and rubbing the flesh between his fingers.

"That feels really good, Dom." She breathes out, her voice never meaning to sound husky.

His eyes gleam in her direction as he whispers "Lay down onto me." And she does as he orders her, her naked body resting onto his.

"Why don't you ever visit me?" He whispers onto her neck, kissing her once.

She sighs and rubs his arms that are wrapped around her breasts while replying "Because you always visit me."

"Do you want me to stop?" He asks, tilting his head to the side.

"No." She answers breathlessly, turning her head to kiss him. "Never."

-"_Ariadne!_ Get out of the bathroom!" The College Dorm Leader bangs on the bathroom door and her eyes snap open. "I've been waiting for twenty minutes!"

"Five more minutes." Ariadne shouts back and closes her eyes again. That's all she would need; five minutes. It meant an hour in dream time, right? Well, what did it mean in day dream time?

3.

She felt safe in her day dreams. No one could catch her or even try to see what she was thinking about.

She could control these dreams and not be afraid to feel what she wanted to feel within them.

Take fo instance now, she was supposed to be sitting at the dinner table with Arthur listening to him complain about Eames but she was in fact, day dreaming about Cobb.

He was sitting beside her at the dinning room table, his hand grabbing at her thigh, as he whispered sweet nothings in her ear.

"I miss you." Cobb's voice whispered into the crook of her neck as his lips found hers.

"I miss you so much." Her voice broke as she muttered the phrase, as he lifted her up into his strong arms.

"Baby, what's wrong?" He asked, his blue eyes staring into her dark brown pupils.

"I don't think I can do this anymore." Her lips were soft against his throat as she spoke.

But he shook his head once and replied "You don't want to be with me?" His voice was soft and she hated that.

She wasn't living anymore, she was day dreaming.

"Stay here with me." He held her in his arms, holding her tightly before whispering "I need you here."

His lips placed wet kisses down her chest, his hands travelling up her cocktail dress.

"No, Dom." She spoke the words quietly "_I _need you here." And then tears broke into her eyes.

-"_Are you crying_?" Arthur's voice vibrated into her hand, causing Ariadne to wake up from her day dream.

She shook her head at him and said in a strong voice "Continue your story."

Arthur nodded once and continued "Well, anyway, the man is constantly-"

Her heart sank as she saw Dom's image appear to her right, once again.

"You can't get me out of your mind, can you?" He smiled at her, taking a sip of red wine from an invisible glass.

"No." She shook her head once and then continued "It's been three months. I can't take it anymore."

Cobb took her hand in his and spoke in a soft tone "Let me tell you a riddle-"

She shook her head and leaned onto him while interjecting "I don't want to hear about the train anymore."

"It's not about the train." He smiled at her and placed his lips to hers. "It's about you."

"Me?" Her voice quivered as she asked.

"Yes, it's always about you _here_." He replied the words with a nod.

-"_And I think I'm boring you_..." Arthur spoke the words with a sigh, as he rubbed his hand onto hers. It was resting in a strange position, he noted. As if someone else was already holding it.

"What?" Ariadne asked, her voice weak.

"Am I boring you?" He asked again, getting slightly annoyed by her.

"No." She shook her head at him.

That wasn't not the entire truth though. Then again, everything bored her now. Everything except her day dreams.

"Go on," she smiled at Arthur and Cobb appeared to her right again.

"I could never bore you-" he whispered at her and she nodded.

He was right. Her daydreams had become her living art and her time of escape. Without them, she would not last a mere second in the real world.

"I do need you." Her voice fell flat as she whispered it to Dom. Her head falling in shame.

"Then I'm here." He kissed her cheek once, before rubbing her shoulders with his hands.

Yes, he was there; at least in her daydreams.

And that's where she wanted to stay too. In their sheer brilliance and in their beautiful art.

_Authors Note:_

_I hope you review!_

_Thank you so much for reading!_


End file.
